


Pod hladinou Seiny

by Naerikil



Category: Les Misérables (TV 2000)
Genre: Gen, Post-Seine
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22428922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naerikil/pseuds/Naerikil
Summary: Valjeana něco nutí jít k Seině. Poslechne to nutkání a udělá velmi dobře.Může být chápáno i jako preslash, pokud někdo snese párování postavy v podání Depardieua (který, nemůžu si pomoct, se pohybuje jak na mělčinu vyvržený kytovec), nebo si tam dosadí Valjeana z jiného zpracování, pak ale nemusí v povídce všechno sedět
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Pod hladinou Seiny

Javert byl odhodlaný. Netvrdil, že by neměl strach, každý by měl v tu chvíli strach, a ten strach sílil, když se blížil k Seině, když do ní vstoupil a když s každým krokem hladina stoupala. Přesto ani na vteřinu nezaváhal ani nezpomalil.  
Voda byla ledová, s každým metrem se do něj zabodávalo víc a víc jejích jehliček. Čím dál byl od břehu, tím silnější byl proud. Až nedosáhne na dno, strhne ho a to bude konec. Byla to děsivá představa, ale pro Javerta byla přece milejší než zůstat naživu.  
Už zbýval jen jeden krok a zmizí pod hladinou. Kdesi za sebou slyšel někoho běžet a křičet, ale toho si nevšímal. Neexistovalo nic jiného, než pocit podivného prázdna ze ztráty toho, čemu celý život věřil. Zvláštní pocit, že možná, ačkoli se vždy snažil o přesný opak, nejednal vždy správně. Naposledy v životě se nadechl a ponořil se. Okamžitě pocítil sílu proudu, který do něj silně narazil a házel si s ním, jako by byl lístek, který do vody spadl. Kyslík z posledního nádechu pomalu začínal docházet a tělo samo od sebe začalo bojovat, ale spoutané ruce mu nedovolily dostat se na hladinu. Hrudník se mu bolestivě svíral, pálil, touha nadechnout se byla obrovská, ale jediné, co se mu do plic dostávalo, byla voda. Čím víc vody vdechl, tím bylo utrpění menší. Přestával cítit chlad, pálení, přestával cítit úplně všechno. To byl konec a on se na něj těšil. Ale když už si myslel, že je tady, ucítil silné škubnutí.  
A pak najednou na tváři cítil ledový vánek, pod sebou tvrdý kámen a do bolavých plic, ze kterých silným kašlem dostával vodu, pomalu pronikal vzduch. Kdosi ho podpíral a pak ho opřel o zídku nábřeží. Javert se ještě chvíli plně soustředil na opatrné dýchání, a když nejhorší bolest odezněla, pomalu zvedl hlavu, aby viděl, kdo ho zachránil.  
Člověk, kterého spatřil, by ještě včera byl ten úplně poslední, od kterého by záchranu čekal, ale po dnešní noci nabyl dojmu, že už ho ničím nepřekvapí. Přesto to, že ho tady viděl…  
"Co tady děláte?" zeptal se Valjeana slabě.  
"Proč…" zaznělo nechápavě místo odpovědi. "Proč?!" máchl rukou k Seině a hleděl na svého dlouholetého nepřítele, kterého, kdyby si nebyl pospíšil, mohl vylovit jako mrtvolu.  
"To já bych se měl ptát proč," odbyl ho. "Co tady děláte?" zeptal se znovu studeně a hleděl mu zpříma do očí.  
"Když jsem vás nenašel před domem, měl jsem divný pocit, že něco není v pořádku. A pak… jako by mi něco říkalo, ať jdu sem."  
"Takže jste své slovo dodržel. Byl byste se opravdu nechal zatknout…" ušklíbl se a na chvíli sklopil oči.  
"Samozřejmě. Dal jsem přece slib!"  
Zase k němu zvedl hlavu. "V kapse," sklopil k ní pohled, "je klíč." Když ho Valjean vytáhl, natočil se k němu zády a nechal si rozepnout spoutané ruce. Pak se znovu opřel a zadíval se na muže, kterého tolik let hledal.  
Valjean se rozmáchl a snad i s jistou dávkou vzteku zahodil pouta. Ta dopadla s hlasitým žblunknutím do Seiny dost daleko, aby je už nikdy někdo nevylovil.  
Javert se za nimi díval a pohled odvrátil až když se hladina zase urovnala.  
"Narodil jsem se ve vězení," začal svým tichým, monotónním hlasem a zadíval se Valjeanovi do očí. "Má matka byla vykladačka karet a otec galejník. Vyrůstal jsem obklopený všelijakými pochybnými živly a tak nějak se ode mě očekávalo, že budu jako oni. Ale nebyl jsem. Opovrhoval jsem jimi všemi, protože každý, koho pustili, se zase vrátil. A pak znovu. Dostali i několik šancí, žádné z nich si ale nevážili a nezměnili se. S časem jsem vypozoroval jednu věc: ze slušného člověka se může stát kriminálník, ale naopak to nejde nikdy. Když byl člověk jednou kriminálníkem, navždy už jím zůstal. I když třeba několik let žil slušně, v jádru se nezměnil. Dal jsem se k policii, abych taková individua chytal a střežil, aby nemohla nekazit svou nečestností slušné lidi.  
Celý svůj život jsem zasvětil hledáním zločinců a čekáním na ty, které jsme pustili, protože jsem věděl, že se vrátí. A oni se vždycky vraceli. Až na vás. Vy jste za jednu noc rozbil mé celoživotní přesvědčení, můj smysl života. Nemohl bych žít s vědomím, že jsem vás nechal na svobodě, protože podle mého smýšlení jste navždy ztracený člověk. A zároveň bych nemohl žít s vědomím, že jsem vás uvěznil, protože jste se, jakkoli jsem to považoval za nemožné, dokázal změnit. Toto jsou mé důvody. A teď chci vědět, z jakého důvodu jste mě vytáhl? Proč jste riskoval, abyste zachránil někoho, koho nenávidíte?"  
"Jenom Bůh má právo určit, kdy odejdeme z tohoto světa. On nám dal život, on o něm rozhoduje. A to, že bych vás nenáviděl, není pravda. Mnohokrát jste mi znepříjemnil život, ale nikdy jsem vás za to nevinil. Dělal jste svou práci a já ji vlastně docela chápal. Mnoho zločinců se skutečně nikdy nezmění. Ale vězte, že někteří ano. Chápu, jak to pro vás musí být těžké přijmout, když jste celý život věřil něčemu jinému, ale to není důvod, abyste si bral život. Možná je to způsob, jak konečně dokážete pochopit, že svět není černobílý. Že lidé mají občas vážný důvod udělat něco špatného. Jako třeba ukrást bochník chleba, když hladoví. Anebo že ti špatní se mohou změnit."  
Javert na něj stále zpříma hleděl a kromě několika mrknutí byl zcela nehybný. Vypadalo to, že o jeho slovech hluboce přemýšlí. Nakonec jen sotva znatelně kývl.  
Valjean se postavil a po krátkém zaváhání mu podal ruku "Mám tady vůz. Odvezu vás domů."  
"To nebude potřeba," odbyl ho a nataženou ruku nevyužil, i když se mu vstávalo špatně.  
"Nebudu se vás ptát na souhlas, pokud to bude nutné," řekl a opravdu byl odhodlaný použít násilí, pokud by nebylo zbytí. "Jste velmi zásadový muž a je mi jasné, že pokud jste se rozhodl, uděláte to a já tomu nijak nezabráním…"  
"V tom případě mě tady nechejte."  
"Jen vás žádám,, abyste mi dal možnost ukázat vám… přesvědčit… Jste dobrý člověk, opravdu. A svět by neměl přicházet o dobré lidi."  
"Žádal jste mě už o dvě věci a v obou jsem vám vyhověl. Nemyslím si, že bych byl ochotný to udělat potřetí."  
"Prosím."  
Dlouho se na něj díval a Valjean měl pocit, že se nesmí ani pohnout, protože by mohl všechno pokazit.  
"No dobře," svolil nakonec ne zcela ochotně a vydal se ke kočáru, co stál opodál. Po cestě Valjeanovi sdělil svou adresu, aby mohl informovat kočího.  
Jeli naprosto tiše. Stejně jako jeli před pár hodinami ovšem s tím rozdílem, že Valjean teď už nebyl dopadený zločinec, ale poprvé za dlouhé roky svobodný člověk. A ten, který mu svobodu daroval, seděl vedle něj a byl to zároveň člověk, který se mu ji roky pokoušel sebrat. Když na něj dneska mířil tou pistolí, váhal. Opravdu na chvíli váhal, ale rychle si uvědomil, že pokud by ho zabil, byl by přesně takový zločinec, za jakého ho Javert celou dobu měl. A navíc… za ty roky se stal něco jako jeho tajný stín, který se vždy jednou za čas vynoří. Bez něj ve svém životě by si připadal neúplný. Vždyť to byl člověk, kterého znal nejdéle ze všech. Kdyby oba nebyli na opačných stranách, mohli by být snad i přáteli.  
Čas od času nenápadně stočil pohled na svého spolucestujícího, který se díval z okna a za celou dobu se ani o centimetr nepohnul.  
"To není cesta ke mně domů," řekl Javert najednou do ticha.  
"Ne," potvrdil mu to Valjean. "Bydlíte až na druhé straně Paříže. Nemůžeme tak dlouho zůstat v mokrém oblečení. Zavezu vás k sobě domů, kde se ohřejete. Potom vás odvezu."  
Poprvé odtrhl oči od okna a podíval se na něj. Mlčel, měřil si ho pohledem a potom zase hlavu odvrátil.  
Zbytek cesty už mlčeli. Po příjezdu Valjean nařídil sluhovi, aby připravil pokoj pro hosty, hlavně aby v něm dobře zatopil, a pak udělal čaj. Ten potom Javertovi odnesl sám. Na zaklepání mu nikdo neodpověděl, a když opatrně nahlédl dovnitř, zjistil, že jeho návštěva už spí. Nebylo se čemu divit, poslední dva dny a dvě noci nejspíš vůbec nespal. Chvíli zůstal ve dveřích stát a sledoval Javerta. Byl na něj velmi zvláštní pohled. Takový nezvyklý. Pamatoval si ho z Toulonu, jak na ně během prací shlížel přísným pohledem a rukama založenýma za zády. Nikdy ho nenapadlo, že by dokázal vypadat i tak uvolněně a dokonce snad i trochu zranitelně.  
Opatrně zavřel dveře a šel si lehnout. Nenaspal toho o moc víc než on.  
Probudil se až když z ulic mizely poslední paprsky slunce. Večeři měl nachystanou, stačilo ji jen trochu přihřát. Sluha byl předvídavý a připravili jídlo i pro Javerta. Ten se sice, když se zanedlouho objevil ve dveřích, dožadoval, aby mohl odejít, Valjean ho ale přemluvil, aby se ještě chvíli zdržel.  
"Chtěl bych vám povyprávět jeden příběh," řekl, když usedli k jídlu.  
"Jaký?"  
"O tom, jak jsem se dokázal změnil. Měl jsem pocit, že by vás to mohlo zajímat."  
Vzhlédl od talíře a nějakou dobu na něj upřeně hleděl. Pak se bez jediného slova začal opět věnovat jídlu a oba dlouho mlčeli. Když dojedli, Valjean se zvedl a z krbové římsy přinesl dva svícny, které postavil mezi ně na stůl.  
"To je to nejcennější, co mám. Ale jejich cena nespočívá v jejich peněžní hodnotě. Díky těmto svícnům jsem se stal tím, kým jsem teď."  
Javert chvíli sledoval jeho, chvíli svícny a vnímavě poslouchal Valjeanův příběh. Řekl mu ho celý, od dětství až po tuto chvíli.  
"A pak jsem šel k Seině. Protože mi něco říkalo, že musím," ukončil svoje vyprávění. Javert teď hleděl na stůl před sebou a nějakou dobu mlčel. A Valjean ticho nenarušil, protože měl pocit, že ho teď potřebuje. A pak k jeho velkému překvapení začal povídat i Javert. Ne tolik dopodrobna, spoustu tajemství si nechával pro sebe, ale i tak se Valjean konečně po tolika letech dozvěděl nějaké informace o člověku, který ho tolik let v životě doprovázel a o kterém doteď nevěděl vůbec nic.  
Bylo zvláštní, s jak klidným obličejem mu povídal, že stačilo málo a mohli být ve vězení jako spoluvězni, ne jako vězeň a dozorce. Nenáviděl své rodiče za to, kým byli, nenáviděl prostředí, ve kterém vyrůstal, nenáviděl, když mu řekli, že jestliže má hlad, ať si jde něco ukradnout. Jednoho dne to už nedokázal dál snášet a utekl. Doufal, že všechno to nechá za sebou, ale nestalo se tak. Byl dítě galejníka a přestože se svého otce zřekl, všude s ním zacházeli, jako by něco provedl on sám. Neměl co jíst, kde bydlet a blížila se zima. Tehdy si řekl, že snaha o jakoukoli změnu je zbytečná. Narodil se mezi odvrženými lidmi a nejspíš je jeho osudem, aby se jedním z nich i stal. Toho dne se rozhodl, že, poprvé za celý svůj život, něco ukradne. A byl to zrovna chleba řekl a s tím na chvíli zvedl k Valjeanovi oči. Byl už u pekařství, když ho chytil policista. Odvedl ho k výslechu, kde mu Javert všechno řekl a on si ho potom vzal k sobě a umožnil mu práci u policie.  
A pak mu povídal o tom, jak se ho celé ty roky, přestože měl spousty jiné práce, pokoušel dopadnout a jemu se vždy podařilo utéct. Někdy opravdu na poslední chvíli.  
"Svítá," otočil se k oknu. "Už půjdu." S tím se zvedl od stolu a šel ke dveřím.  
"Smím se vás ještě na něco zeptat?" následoval ho Vajean. Javert se na něj otočil a jen zlehka broukl. Nešlo poznat, jestli to bylo ano, nebo ne, Valjean se ale přesto zeptal: "Jaké je vaše jméno?"  
Javert si ho změřil pohledem a pak se mu chvíli díval do očí. Potom se otočil a sáhl po klice. "Jean-Francois," řekl, než zmizel za dveřmi.  
"Jean…" vydechl Valjean překvapeně a ještě chvíli hleděl na dveře. Tolikrát si přál, aby mu Javert ze života zmizel. A teď se modlil, aby se to nestalo.  
Bydlel daleko, pěšky něco přes čtyři hodiny, přesto se rozhodl dojít. Měl pár věcí, o kterých musel dobře porozmýšlet. Když nakonec přišel domů, nevěděl, co bude dál dělat, když jediná náplň jeho života, jeho práce, byla pryč, ale věděl, že bude žít. Měl už věk, kdy by stejně brzy odešel do důchodu, možná je načase, aby taky jednou začal myslet i na sebe. Mohl by třeba číst. Nikdy na to neměl čas a v zásadě jediné, co za život přečetl, byly stohy policejních hlášení. Nebo by mohl chodit na procházky. Jen tak, bez toho, aby se okolo sebe rozhlížel a dával pozor, jestli se všichni chovají tak, jak mají.  
Před dveřmi se mu zase potulovala ta kočka. Opelichaná, špinavá a vyhublá. Objevila se tu asi před rokem, ostatní nájemníci ji sem tam krmili, a tak si tu zvykla a přestala být plachá. On jí nikdy nic nedal, přesto škemrala i u něj. Nikdy si jí nevšímal, připomínala mu typy lidí, které posílal do vězení. Navždy ztracené existence, stejně jako ona navždy zůstane špinavá a zablešená. Když kolem ní ale dneška procházel, najednou ho napadlo, že kdyby se trochu vykrmila a umyla, vypadala by docela pěkně. Možná by si ji měl někdo vzít k sobě, dát jí šanci…  
Ta myšlenka ho neopouštěna celý zbytek dne, až nakonec večer otevřel dveře bytu. Kočka musela být někde blízko, protože zaznamenala pohyb a hned přiběhla. Stála tam u stěny a sledovala ho očima, jejichž zorničky se ve světle z jeho bytu stáhly do sotva patrných čárek.  
"Čiči," zavolal na ni tiše. Bylo to poprvé v životě, kdy volal na kočku. Divil se, že vůbec věděl, jak se to dělá.  
Zvíře se okamžitě dalo do pohybu a trochu ostýchavě, ale přesto odhodlaně vstoupilo do jeho bytu.  
Popřemýšlel, co by jí tak mohl dát k jídlu. Moc toho tady neměl, obvykle se chodil najíst někam a sám si vařil je výjimečně. Objevil ale jakýsi špek, který jí nakrájel. Kočka ho zhltla, jako by týden nežrala, a pak přiběhla k němu a začala se o něj otírat. Byla to první bytost, která mu kdy projevila náklonnost. Byl to zvláštní pocit, ale musel přiznat, že se mu to líbilo.  
Za koupel v ledové Seině zaplatil zápalem plic, se kterým se léčil skoro měsíc. Kočka bydlela stále s ním. Další měsíc na sebe měl být opatrný, a tak moc nevycházel z domu a hlavně četl. Kočka, které říkal prostě kočka, si ho velmi oblíbila a často u něj sedávala.  
Když se oteplilo, začal chodit ven. Jen tak se procházel po okolí a všímal si věcí, které kdysi nepoutaly jeho pozornost. Jeho dosavadní život byla jen jeho práce. Nikdy by ho nenapadlo, jak příjemné může být sednout si v parku na lavičku a sledovat fontánu. Nebo dokonce i dát se do řeči s náhodným kolemjdoucím. Chodíval i na vycházky, z nichž některé bývaly hodně dlouhé. Často ani nepřemýšlel nad tím, kam jde, a to se mu potom stávalo, že se ocitl před domem Jeana Valjeana. Často nad ním přemýšlel, nad tím, co všechno mu řekl a jaký to mělo dopad na jeho život. Někdy by ho ještě rád viděl, byl to člověk, který by ho mohl mnohému naučit. Ale zatím ne. Nejprve se musí vypořádat se svým novým životem.  
Narazil na něj zcela náhodou pár měsíců poté. Byl zrovna na procházce, když si všiml, že na náměstí se kupí lidé. Vydal se tím směrem, aby zjistil, co se tam dělo. Pořád se v něm sem tam ozvala jeho bývalá profese a on potřeboval mít přehled, když se někde něco dělo.  
Postávali před kostelem, z čehož usoudil, že tam právě probíhá svatba někoho z lepších vrstev. Lidé se na takové události rádi dívali. Jeho to ale nezajímalo, a tak už se otáčel, když se otevřely dveře kostela. Jako na prvního mu pohled padl na ženicha. Bylo to to pískle Pontmercy, které společně s Valjeanem polomrtvého odváželi k jeho příbuznému. Pokud si dobře pamatoval Valjeanova slova, tak by si měl brát… Podíval se na nevěstu, ale jestli to byla nebo nebyl Cosetta poznat nemohl. Koneckonců ji viděl naposledy jako malé dítě. A pak mu pohled sklouzl na muže za ní.  
Valjean nastoupil do kočáru a prolétl očima po shromáždění lidí, kteří se přišlo podívat, jak byla dnes Cosetta krásná. Jedna tvář mezi desítkami neznámých se mu zdála povědomá, a tak se k ní pohledem vrátil. Na pár vteřin ho zachvátila hrůza, když tam uviděl Javerta, jak na něj zpříma hledí. Pak si ale uvědomil, že všechno už je pryč, usmál se na něj a kývl na pozdrav. Javert mu sotva znatelně kývl v odpovědi, otočil se a dal se k odchodu.  
Svatba byla nádherná, všichni se radovali, jen jeho nějak veselí přešlo. Pro všechny tady byl pan Fauchelevent, před všemi se musel přetvařovat, vymýšlet si, když se ho ptali na jeho minulost. Už z toho byl unavený. Jen Javert o něm věděl všechno. Jen před ním mohl být sám sebou. Proto druhého dne vzal nějaké jídlo, které po hostině zbylo, vložil ho do košíků a kočárem se nechal zavést na adresu, kterou mu tehdy před několika měsíci Javert řekl.  
Byl to velký dům a mnoha byty. Nevěděl, jak zjistit, ve kterém Javert bydlí, ale měl štěstí, protože natrefil na paní bytnou, která zrovna vycházela.  
"Hledáte někoho?" zeptala se ho.  
"Ano. Měl by tu bydlet jistý Javert."  
Paní se zatvářila překvapeně. "Vy jdete za ním?" podivila se. "Bydlí tu už několik let a nevzpomínám si, že by ho kdy kdo přišel navštívit. Vlastně jsem ho tady ani moc nevídala, do práce odcházel brzy ráno a vracel se pozdě. Býval to policista, prý nějaký hódně nahoře," dodala uznale.  
"Býval?"  
Kývla. "Před pár měsíci z práce odešel. Chtěl prý uvolnit místo mladým lidem, novým přístupům nebo tak nějak mi to říkal. Jsem ráda, že za ním jdete. Už jsem si myslela, že chudák vůbec nikoho nemá. Je to moc milý pán. Třetí patro a nalevo."  
Javertův odchod od policie byl pro něj překvapením, ale jeho důvody nejspíš chápal. Nejspíš udělal dobře. Poděkoval paní za informaci a začal stoupat do schodů. Před dveřmi se zastavil a na chvíli zaváhal. Nevěděl, nakolik bude vítaný. Nakonec přece jen zaklepal a do pár chvil mu Javert otevřel.  
"Co tu děláte?" zeptal se překvapeně, ale nevypadalo to, že by něco proti jeho přítomnosti měl.  
Zvedl košík. "Po včerejšku zůstalo hrozně moc jídla, tak jsem si řekl, že vám nějaké taky vezmu. Byla by škoda, kdyby se zkazilo."  
"Jen tak?" pozvedl obočí, udělal krok stranou, aby ho vpustil dovnitř.  
"No…" zaváhal, když vkročil. Byt byl malý a velmi skromný. Tušil, že Javert si nijak v přepychu nelibuje, ale přece jen čekal něco lepšího pro muže jeho postavení. "Vlastně jsem se chtěl zeptat, jak se máte. A taky… jsem chtěl být zase na chvíli Jean Valjean," pokrčil rameny. Otočil se na něj a v jeho obličeji našel výraz naprostého pochopení. Musel tušit, jak těžké bylo se celé ty roky vydávat za někoho jiného.  
"Tomu dítěti to řeknete?"  
"Cosettě? Ne," zavrtěl hlavou. "Nemyslím si, že by to byl dobrý nápad. Na to je moc čistá a nezkažená."  
Pohodil hlavou směrem ke kuchyni, kde byl malý stůl a dvě prosté židle. "Nikdy ji nezajímalo, co jste dělal, než jste ji našel? A že jste tak často museli utíkat a skrývat se?"  
"Ale to jistě. Zajímala se, ptala se, já jí vždy řekl část a ona si z toho vytvořila svou verzi. Zdála se mi přijatelná, a tak jsem jí ji nikdy nevyvracel. Je to tak nejlepší. V tom koši je víno," zmínil opatrně a během chvíle, kdy si ho Javert měřil pohledem, nevěděl, jestli udělal dobře. Jaký byl teď vlastně mezi nimi vztah? Dostatečně přátelský, aby mohl jen tak přijít na návštěvu a navrhnout posezení u vína? Javert ale jeho pochybnosti vyřešil dřív, než se do nich stihl moc zamotat.  
"Nemám tady vhodné skleničky. Vlastně," otočil se a z poličky podal dva cínové pohárky, "toto je to jediné, co tu mám. Tak pokud by vám to nevadilo…"  
"Vůbec ne," usmál se. Otevřel lahev, oběma nalil a posadil se. A nakonec se na návštěvě, od které si pro jistotu moc nesliboval, zdržel několik hodin. Javert se ukázal jako sice spíše mlčenlivý, ale přesto velmi příjemný společník. Když odcházel, košík si schválně nevyptal zpět. Pokud ho tu nechá, dávalo mu to naději, že mu ho Javert přinese vrátit a oni se zase uvidí. I když mu něco říkalo, že by se setkali i bez něj.

**Author's Note:**

> Takové nastínění, jak to mohlo pokračovat [Vrácený košík](http://naerikilino.blog.cz/1907/vraceny-kosik)


End file.
